


Painted White Sins

by KyuKyuuuu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Camboy Junhui, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, F/M, Junhui acting out Kinks on Camera, M/M, Male Solo, Other, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Vampire Roleplay, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuKyuuuu/pseuds/KyuKyuuuu
Summary: He always knew what effect he had on others. He knew he could make someone hot and bothered in a mere instant. It came to no surprise that he would soon flaunt what he had to a camera lens. Wen Junhui, such a pure soul to the eye but all of that is painted white to cover a sly, twisted soul ready to play with whoever and whatever comes along...





	1. Concubine...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a special stream! There has been a lot of requests for live roleplay, particularly fantasy roleplay, and we always aim to please... Keep your wits about you, you don't want to keep the dark prince waiting. He is very impatient when he's hungry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This segment does include the suggestion of Blood Play as it is a vampire roleplay. However, the blood is fake and no harm is involved in this chapter.

_“Close your eyes… It’ll only hurt for a moment.” _

The fake blood trailed down his wrist, taking hold of the latex ‘neck’ and sinking his teeth. He knew his acting would come into play with this and with the comments rushing in, it was the perfect idea. Blood play was always strange to him but he did add a warning in the description of the video so no one would be triggered. A lot of the messages were praising him, as they were controlling him or feeding you. They were easily rewarded by the 'vampire’, a hot tongue peeking out to swipe over the fake wound to encourage more sweetness before falling back on the bed with a groan.

**@???:** “Good boy… drink it all up.”  
**@???:** “Taste good, Hui~?”  
**@???:** “Aww, our little baby vampire is starving.”

Tilting his head back, he took his time lapping up the red runny liquid from his hands, paying good attention to his fingertips. The microphone was set up to pick up his heavy breathing and the seductive sigh escaping with the taste of raspberry. The camera was at a perfect angle to document his tongue, twirling around and suckling the sauce from his drenched fingertips. There was no lie that he was playing up his role for his paying audience. Maybe it was too much to add the fangs to his ensemble but with comments sweeping in, he didn’t seem to mind. His plan was working.

_“You taste delightful, my dear…”_ Junhui hummed into the air, still hushed to trigger the viewer’s senses and send tingles down their spine. With the rustle of bed sheets again the open silk shirt, seductive eyes gazed into the lens, cased in steel lenses. Messy black hair drooped over, shrouding the lustful look. The stain of raspberry sauce trailing down from his bitten lip down to his collarbone, like a feral vampire feeding. Just what he planned. Swiping his tongue across his lip, Junhui gazed to the viewers, now his concubines. _“Now… What should I do to please you…?”_

Scanning through the comments, Jun kept character of the curious, flirty vampire, confidence fuelled by ladies who fawned over him. One even said she couldn’t take her eyes off him.  
_“Is that so…?”_ He smirked, making sure one fang was exposed. _“Then keep your eyes on me… You don’t want to miss this.”_ Dragging his nails back to the nape of his neck, he took his time exposing the tight wire choker and the SFX bite mark he made for the occasion. Devil’s in the detail after all. Junhui continued to move down his collar, his shallow breaths heard on the microphone as he tugged the shirt further apart, showing off delectable collarbones and his hand linger on his chest, questioning where to go. Leaning back in, he managed to keep a good view of his toned upper body and the devilish smirk on his lips, as if to ask if they liked what they saw… A question with an obvious answer.

**@???:** “Don’t toy with us, baby.”  
**@???:** “Show us a little more…”

Already the tips filled up, bringing a glint of happiness behind the grey contacts. As much as he kept most exploits quiet, Junhui knew it was the imagining that brought viewers back. The thought that he was doing such a forbidden thing and they could only see his face and body react. It was never just about taking toys to himself and squealing like a child. His audience was mostly female and he knew he had to work a little harder, which was always the best. The sensual foreplay always brought the cash rolling in. Shifting back to sit on his heels, Junhui ran his hand through the raven locks, taking his time to undo the remaining buttons to expose his full torso. Due to his martial arts training, he did keep in shape and with the toned stomach and sharp collar, it was clearly working. A faint red stain remained from the fake blood, stopping just at the first indent of his stomach.

_“I don’t like to keep you waiting, my concubine.”_ Purring seductively, the actor dropped onto his hands and knees, keeping eye contact with the camera and in turn the audience. Every little thing was planned down to the last detail but Junhui still loved to keep them hanging, letting them fawn over their vampire prince for a little longer. The traces of pink-red fluid glistened on his right hand, bringing them to his lips once more. This time, he took extra care of the pace, two fingers passing his tainted lips back and forth in a seductive motion while lapping up the sweet delicacy again. Every so often, a groan would escape him, the steel grey eyes fluttering shut in a look of sheer pleasure.

**@???:** “Now, now, Junhui… Don’t play with your food.”

_“Hmm?”_ The notification sound was met with a cute ponder from the boy, staring at the reply before a playful grin appeared on his face. _“I beg to differ. Where’s the fun in just feeding, hm?”_ As he spoke, he slid back under the black silk covers and shifted back onto his back for the camera to see everything. Viewers were greeted to a masterpiece; a fang embellished smirk, the contrast of the white shirt against his warm skin, faint abs tainted with red only to dip neatly under the blankets around his hips. He truly was a creature of the night, waiting for his lover to take him there and then. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a reality and Junhui’s act had to continue and take matters into his own hands. _“What next, my love? I’m under your command…”_ Instead of an impatient moan, he whispered the words to the eager microphone, sending shivers down any female viewer’s spine as he left his own pleasure to them. His concubines for the night. Almost instantaneous, the decision was made. _“So be it.”_ Sticky trails soon flushed the skin, making stops every so often to dance around his nipple and taint his body slowly. His head tilted back out of the camera’s view but the microphone most definitely caught his groan. _“How pathetic… I’m left to my own devices, while you watch me come undone.”_ He struggled to keep his vampire act, speaking eloquently to tease once more. _“You wish my hand was yours, don’t you…?”_

**@???:** “Oh my god yes!!”  
**@???:** “i wish your hand was doing that to me…”  
**@???:** “show us, hui~”

They were begging to see him in full but that wasn’t his policy in public streams. All his open shows were never full frontal, since his audience would never be as turned on compared to him working himself and them up. He agreed that he would only do that for a private request only, it was only fair to the girls who just wanted to watch or listen to his voice as ASMR. However, that didn’t limit him to what he could do. Hence all the special roleplays and costumes he would conduct not only for sweet PG-13 flirting and his regular sensual streams. Snapping back to reality, his full face came back into view, playfully shaking his hand with hands now toying under the edge of the covers. _“You know the rules… You can’t disobey me, or do I have to stop?”_

**@???:** “WHAT? NO!!!”  
**@???:** “WHOEVER SAID THAT STFU!!!”  
**@???:** “Nooooo, Junnie. Keep going~”

Junhui couldn’t help but burst into laughter, covering his fangs with his free hand. _“Oh, how cute!! Don’t panic, my loves. I won’t stop, but don’t think I’ll make it easy if you’re being naughty.”_ Out of all the camboys, somehow Junhui maintained his dominant stance, keeping viewers entranced by his charming voice. Honey laced with Poison. He could wear the most innocent, playful smile, just as his hands unbuttoned the tight jeans and delved under the shroud of the covers. Before long, the only audio was heavy breathing, accompanied by a delightful groan. Even the chat was reduced to the occasional encouragement, just because they were frozen by the motions before them. His hand was hidden in plain sight but they knew what it was doing to Junhui, arching his hips up and his chest heaving to take in air. Raspberry red lips froze in a parted state and eyes, they were either out of shot or closed, almost forgetting or embracing that hundreds of girls had their eyes fixed on him. However, what was really happening was a even more torturous journey. His hand took a moment to caress the bulge in his underwear before rocking his palm in a slow manner. It always got him rock hard - if the sensual foreplay wasn’t enough. It was nights like this that didn’t call for any toy or contraption. In fact the only toys he would keep were dress up purposes; tails which would be a discomfort but soon a joy when doing his hybrid plays. However, with the begging for a vampire play and the response, he was clearly doing it more often.

_“Uhh…”_ Junhui whimpered, gazing up at the screen and the numbers that grew in viewership. Even in the midst of his own pleasure, girls were swooping in. Some jumped right back out, maybe from the sudden shock of a boy pleasuring himself on screen and closing the screen but he still wanted to make them welcome. Sitting up with his hand in circular motions under the black silk, he spoke up with a now husky, lustful tone. _“Oh my… It seems we have some visitors peeking in.”_ He made sure his fangs were in view at some times, running his free hand through his hair and gazing the newcomers down. He wondered if they ever watched a solo boy before. _“Don’t feel shy, I’m here to make you feel good with me. Listen to my voice and follow my lead. You’ll be under my spell soon enough...”_ He took a moment to move his hand back, suckling on his thumb as he sprawled back into his comfortable position. He could taste himself already, the fake blood play and the response bringing a good effect to his body. Some of the newcomers exclaimed their amazement, as he continued watching the chatroom. His hand came back into view of the camera, slipping under the covers to wrap around his shaft once more. Under the silk you could only see faint movement but the veins tightening in his arms, biceps locked still in the open dress shirt, it was clear Junhui was working himself up to the viewer’s delight. Letting out hushed profanity in his mother tongue, he shifted in his position, finding the best angle to work himself up when he thought of something better.

_“It feels good… but I need more.”_ His free hand reached off camera to the small bottle of the raspberry mixture he had spare - in case his neck biting simulation didn’t work. _“Blood is the best aphrodisiac, don’t you think? Especially yours…”_ He played up the vampire-touching-himself-for-his-mate game, swirling his free hand in the deep red liquid before bringing it up to his lips. Now he knew why food with sex was so delightful, the sensation of him practically deep-throating his fingers with working up his length was new even for him. For once, it brought his body to tense up in delight. _“Ahh...f-fuck…”_ Lost in his own pleasure, any excess sauce dripped down his neck, gathering at his collarbone or staining his shirt. Oh well, one to bitch about later.

**@???:** “Oh my, such a messy eater…”

The comment brought a growl to his throat, gripping at the base and hitching his hips up so the covers rode up without exposing. _“And you love it, don’t you…?”_ Gathering the drips on his wrist with his tongue, Junhui sucked harshly on the skin, muffling any panting and groans as he rushed closer to release. It was a struggle to say the least, but the sweetness gathering on his tongue, clocking himself on the stream - damn, he was looking good. One of the best paid nights so far, and he was loving himself. Cocky as ever but there were times where he would love watching himself get off. Especially now, hair messed up, marked with the stain of the fake blood, his pretend bite - courtesy of Youtube tutorials. He really did look like a turned vampire needing to get off, and by the sounds… he definitely did sound like one.

_“Fuck! Ah…”_ Junhui let some of the noises escape, rolling his head back in ecstasy. _“Right there, my love… You feel so good around me…”_ The imaginary dirty talk was mostly for the girls watching but it also reminded him that he had an audience, building up the pressure around the base and pumping harshly. He could feel a knot tighten further inside his stomach, his peak getting closer and closer. He didn’t even need to announce it, it was clear from the sway of his hips and his lips parted behind the messy red digits. _“You ready?”_ He groaned quietly to the microphone, noticing some of the viewers saying they wanted to see him climax. _“Together with me, okay….?”_ He asked tenderly, moaning with a smile when the ladies replied with eagerness. His chest heaved as he struggled for breath but the camera was lucky enough to catch his blissful expression in his peak. It was definitely a highlight for loyal viewers; his back arched perfectly with the covers bunching up around his covered wrist. Steel eyes fluttered shut as his stained lips carried a moan fit for the angels. Under cover, white spurted onto the palm of his hand, even more so with every eager thrust as he maintained his blissful state for a moment longer. He didn’t even have the energy to check the tips pouring in, pulling himself up to sit on the bed, shifting the covers around his waist.

**@???:** “Beautiful… you look delightful, Junhui.”  
**@???:** “I wish I was your concubine.”

He watched over as he cleaned off his hand, swiping off any remains with his tongue before hunching over the camera to look. Puffing up his flustered cheeks, Junhui couldn’t help but chuckle at all the sweet aftercare comments soon popping up. He really did have the sweetest fans. _“Don’t worry so much about me, love. I’m an immortal, remember?...”_ Flashing a coy smirk, he shifted back to his regular sweet voice. _“I wouldn’t be satisfied without you by my side. Just breathe slowly… take your time.”_ Unlike other camboys, he took time for his own viewer’s aftercare, answering any questions they had to get them down from their high. _“I didn’t hurt you, right? Your blood is so sweet, I can’t control myself…”_ He chuckled sheepishly, ruffling his already-messy hair before glancing at the clock. Already midnight, the end already when he was having so much fun. After finishing the small aftercare session between him and the viewers, he leaned in and whispered.

_“It’s time for us to part… but don’t fear. I will watch over and be here whenever you need me. You are my concubine, and you will always be in my heart.”_ He always ended with a romantic line to end his scenario, leaning in to press a kiss onto the camera lens. _“Until we meet again. Goodnight, my love…”_ And to much of the viewers’ dismay, they were soon welcomed to the Stream End screen, promoting the dates for the next public stream and details of the private shows, which many were soon lining up and paying up for.

With so many lustful followers, there was just no rest for Wen Junhui, but it was all the thrill of the job, and the thought of the next costume already in mind...


	2. Distractions in the Work Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another successful night, but every idea has to start from somewhere... Fortunately, that came from a naughty mind belonging to Yoon Jeonghan, but from watching the first stream from Junhui, it was soon clear that his idea would come back to haunt him....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so wow, um... didn't expect everyone to like it, so hey, second chapter! thanks everyone for loving the idea of junhui... being more than the heartthrob we know he is. god, he messing with us. the white shirt and glasses combo, came from his recent selca on Seventeen's twitter. Oh lord have mercy and help me!

_“Holy crap, you made how much?!”_ The raven haired barista’s jaw drop from the viewing figures alone, but the tips raised was the tipping point for him. He saw a glimpse of the stream the night before, intoxicated by how Junhui’s body could move in such a delicious manner. He didn’t need to go full frontal for girls and even guys to fork their cash and fall in love. _“How the hell did you manage that from one stream?!”_

_“Well, doing the vampire thing was your idea, Jeonghan.”_ The tall boy chimed in, tapping his fingernail along the china. It was true, it was Jeonghan who got him into the little shows, since he was experimental himself. Only appearing once dressed as a cute maid for a video boy’s show. Everyone thought Junhui was a handsome man, some would even define him as “sex-on-legs” to put it sensitively. It was only inevitable that he would relish in the thought of girls watching him, knowing they were getting on him teasing himself. _“I should really thank you. It was one of the best experiences I’ve had.”_  
_“Yeah, man. I noticed. You went overkill with the fake blood.”_  
_“I’m an actor, what do you expect from me? Sparkles and teenage angst?”_  
_“Point taken…”_ Jeonghan sighed, wiping the milk bubbles from the steamer’s spout. _“So, what’s next?”_  
_“Jeonghan! I just worked myself up twelve hours ago, and you expect me to-”_ Junhui was cut off by the angelic laugh of the barista. Somehow, he appeared so gentle and kind despite talking about the depths of live sex. It was him that guided him through it after all.

* * *

 _“You are insane…”_  
_“Oh come on. People wanting to watch you get off, praising you, paying you as you get THEM off. You’re the closest thing to a sociopath I know. You’ll be fine.”_  
_“I am pretty sure, that’s not what a sociopath is, Jeonghan.”_  
_“Look, don’t believe me. Just try one stream. I know you, Jun. Before long, your little cocky side will come out and you’ll be their favourite little freak.”_

And it wouldn’t be long before an exhausted Junhui made his first video, looking straight into the camera and being honest from the start.   
_“Hey… So, first time but um, don’t expect a little squealing fuckboy begging for his Daddy, okay?”_ The first few words caught the small number of viewers off guard but some were pleasantly surprised, catching onto him glaring into the camera through his glasses and running his hands through his hair. _“I got off work, I’m exhausted, I’m fucking horny so… ask what you want me to do because hell if I know.”_ His straightforward nature was strangely catching off to some of the curious viewers, staying for the fresh-faced exotic boy before him. The boy who literally just gave them an open invitation to scream himself up.

 **???:** “You can start by taking that pesky shirt off, New Boy.”

The sudden notification clearly surprised Junhui, who did his trademark ponder - a little puff of his cheeks and a cute hum which fuelled the viewers’ curiosity. _“You guys don’t fuck around, huh?”_ With a soft chuckle, he loosened up the first button in his collar, biting on his lip. _“Alright, no backing out now I guess…”_ The no nonsense style was almost refreshing, he didn’t care about what he was about to do, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to lose out and conform to what his friend thought was fun - pink frills, pretty collars, so tedious and sickening. It was a long day, trapped in a classroom, gawking at the hot figures passing him, he had to let it go before he went insane. Although, the command did bring a little excitement. _“I’m guessing you want these off too?”_ Referring to his black-rimmed glasses, he was welcomed with a slew of refusals, asking him to keep them on as if they played some sweet fantasy. Shrugging the comments off, Junhui finally got loose of the white button shirt, slinging it back across the room before he made himself comfortable. _“Phew! Much better. Now… where were we?”_

* * *

_“EARTH CALLING WEN JUNHUI!!!”_ The trip down memory lane was cut short by the barista screaming in his ear, jolting him out of his seat while clutching the coffee. _“Geez, what time did you stream until?!”_  
_“Midnight, you idiot! I do need to function you know!!”_

Jeonghan sighed, grumbling to himself as he returned to serving the general public before laying out another cup of fresh Americano. Although he was a little experimental compared to him, Jeonghan was a good friend, always providing the answers if he struggled. What was best, however, was Jeonghan knew exactly what Junhui was like. He watched through the entire first stream and anticipated with what his good friend would do. The fact he appeared in his tight white shirt and glasses with his usual no-filtered attitude, almost made him slam his face into the keyboard, but soon enough he noticed Junhui wasn’t taking any prisoners. Especially with the aching outline forming in his tight black pants. Jeonghan would be lying if he didn’t contribute to the line of praises sent as he flirted to the camera. Slightly ashamed but true nonetheless. Junhui refused to do any of the cute things towards the camera, showing off up close if he worked himself up. 

* * *

_“How long are you all gonna keep this up, hmm? I’m an impatient man.”_ Again, Jeonghan sighed at the other boy’s comment, knowing that would usually be a boner killer if it came from him. How he managed to get away with it was beyond him. Part of him wanted to comment and reveal who he was just to scare Junhui off the server forever but the female viewers just seemed to lap it up. They loved to break in the New Boy, and with the emergence of Junhui’s trademark smirk, it was pleasantly surprising Jeonghan nonetheless. _“Fine, you win!”_ He scoffed and shifted back onto the bed, ruffling his hair once more and adjusting the cute black rims on his nose. That was when Jeonghan finally noticed the fruits of his labor. Compared to the Daddies who begged him to be on their shows, Junhui was in a similar league in terms of body. Not ripped but every little curve and muscle was in good shape, his torso dipping into faint abdominal lines. He lost track of what he was thinking, wanting to trail his tongue on the sweet honey skin that was shamelessly displayed before him. He had to join a long line but there was still a level of pride and arousal from watching Junhui caress his own skin with his cheshire cat grin. He was clearly getting used to it and enjoying it. Even chuckling from their own reactions and teasing back. Jeonghan couldn’t hear however, since he panicked and grabbed the nearest headphones so he could watch. When he returned and plugged them in, he was welcomed to the best sound in the world.  


_“Ahh…. f-fuck…. Mm~”_ All the blood rushed to his cheeks but as he clicked back into the window, the blood might as well have spurted out of his own nose with the sight. Junhui sprawled back onto his bed, head rocking back against the headboard with one hand deep in his own pants. He by-passed getting undressed, much to the protests of some desperate viewers but Jeonghan didn’t care. Watching Junhui was a delight, body arched up to the heavens and eyes shut in his own bliss, it was as if he forgot about the stream all together but every so often, he would look back with the same cute puff of his cheeks at the praise in the comments and grins mischievously. Many would ask for him to take them off and let loose at himself but he would simply reply with a lick of his lips and shaking his head.  
_“Let’s save something for the next show, hmm?”_ It was at that point that Junhui would be converted, that or he was just baiting them for nothing. Jeonghan only hoped there was a second show with the way he was testing himself. He could feel a lump form in his throat, unsure what to focus on; the shifting fabric, the zipper parting to show the veins in his hands, the smooth chest heaving or the deep rose lips parted as he struggled to breathe. Through the screen, he locked eyes with Junhui, half-lidded but the deep chocolate was now hazed with lust, driving the barista’s own hands past the elastic of his sweatpants. 

* * *

_“Earth calling Yoon Jeonghan! Your coffee’s overflowing!”_ Snapping out of it, he rushed to the espresso machine, pulling the jug away before it made a mess while Junhui laughed to himself. _“You’re one to talk about my daydreaming. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of yours.”_ Cursing under his breath, the barista chastised the student camboy for his sins. Why did he have to be this way when they both know what he does? He seemed so normal, for a boy who pleasured himself for extra cash, but somehow, it didn’t seem to bring him shame, it just brought more confidence. It was Wen Junhui, the last thing he needed was more confidence, it would be the end of the world before they know it. 

_“Just shut up and drink your coffee, Jun. You’re distracting me enough as it is…”_


	3. Hey Little Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had those moments, when you've found your roommate's browser history and its a little... dirty. Don't let your curiosity get a hold, or you may find yourself attracted too. Just like Xu Minghao as he came across a naughty little kitten show.

“Come on! Can you get out the damn room?” The roommate slammed his fist on the door, trying to barge his way through to get some sleep. Wonwoo as always was taking far too much time with his computer game and he needed to sleep. “Hey, Punk!!! You got your own room, use it!!”   
“Alright, alright! Damn it, Minghao.” The deeper voiced male walked out, slightly flustered but ruffled his hair and just ignored him. Minghao was ready to tear into him and scold him but it was pointless. He was just shuffling off to bed. With a curse in his native tongue, he walked back into the room and scanned through his stuff. Surprisingly, the game controller wasn’t even touched, nor the games themselves. Even the copy of Overwatch remained in its wrapper, sealed tight from any player. He thought it was strange to say the least, but what was weirder was his laptop wide open to him, surprisingly clean of any browser or use. Now, the Chinese student was getting suspicious. What the hell was Wonwoo playing at? Why would he have to use his computer and lie about it? He began to delve a little deeper, shutting the door behind him and opening the browser - after struggling over Chrome and Explorer for a minute. Everything seemed right. Google page clean as day, favourites still intact - Weibo, Youtube, streaming sites for movies, all the usual student links. Wonwoo seemed to scrub it pretty much clean, so Minghao continued and clicked into his history.  
  
“What the hell is this?” He mumbled to himself as he scanned the page. EternalLust? A site he never saw once before in his life, until he made the unfortunate decision to click on it. Multiple screencaps of provocative scenes were splayed out on his desktop, some more raunchy than others. He nearly leapt out the chair and wanted to smack Wonwoo with the screen but there was several pages in the history all similar. All mentioning a PrinceHui. Clicking on the link in hope to expose his roommate, he was welcome to small thumbnails, all depicting a handsome, black haired boy. Same age as him, maybe a little older but in similar positions. Although he was clothed in the majority of them, his positions or expressions were sensual, as if luring the person in. The most viewed showed up first on the list, showing him sprawled out on a black silk bed in a messy, alluring state. His forearm was held up, with red liquid dripping from his fingertips into his parted lips. “Wonwoo watches these? I didn’t even know he was- Oh…” Minghao was brought to silence again by another thumbnail. This time it was a darker tone, wrapped together in black and chains. A choker coiled around his neck, the small hoop connected to a longer chain that extended off screen. However, the boy was restricted by a lace blindfold shrouding his eyes, trying to tug on the bondage as means of escape. So many different scenarios but he was still radiating a beautiful state and figure. The thought of kicking Wonwoo’s backside into oblivion was soon gone. He was instead contemplating thanking the gods or curious to click on one himself without waking everyone in the shared apartment up.  


\- Alert! Alert -

  
A small bell popped up on the screen, showing the Prince boy’s display picture and stating of a live show starting soon. Worry began to sink in. He does this live. Gets himself off, live on air. The confusion Minghao had was driving him insane but in a state of madness, he had to know something about this Prince. The images were doing nothing but teasing. Rummaging desperately for a set of headphones, Minghao took a breath and pressed on the button - a little harder than intended. The desktop soon died down to black, with the fabled buffering symbol swirling in in place. As always, buffering seemed like eternity but Minghao was soon welcomed to the cute boy crouched on a bed. The same bed he had his vampire fantasy - only with white sheets this time around and more coy frills. Everything was a far step away from the dark plays he did but he was still so alluring and perfect. Even the deep blue contacts enhanced his look, which was soon revealed.  
  
“Oh shit…” Minghao mumbled out, watching the Prince known as Jun hop back into the bed. Of course, he seemed normal in his white button shirt and textured hair but it was what adorned it that mattered. A white leather collar was tight around his neck, this time displaying a metal ring shaped as a heart in the center. White lace was scattered around him with the pillows and blankets, adding a sweet boy nature but the final detail was black kitten ears peeking from his hair. Jun was adorable but coy at the same time. Minghao didn’t even pick up his voice as he was too busy staring. However, his tone was gentle and innocent. It took a moment to gather thoughts but Minghao simply decided to focus on him. The chat beside was soon escalating to strange viewers referring themselves as Mommies and Daddies to get his attention. Jun, however, just smiled and mewled in thought before finally saying hello.  
  
“I’ll be your kitten for tonight.” Minghao managed to pick up from the cautiously quiet volume - he turned it down despite wearing headphones but his movements was enough to keep track. Jun played cute for a little while, curling his arms around one of the large pillows and nuzzled, just like a real kitten. Every so often, he would lean in and check the camera, lying on top and straddling it as he did. Minghao was already flustered by it alone and with his playful laugh every so often, he was well and truly gone. After a while of cute kitten acting, Jun was once again lying on top of the plain body pillow, resting his cheek with a cute pout. “Hmm… Junnie has been feeling a little lonely today. My Master is gone… and I have no one to play with.” With that said, he swayed his hips and began rocking into the plush bundle. Minghao was soon growing hotter by the minute, focus flicking from the coy bite of his lips to his waist moving in a hypnotizing manner. Adorable mewls echoed through his headphones, often accompanied by a hollow breath. Trying to focus, the new viewer tried to look away but the chat was worse; encouraging and suggesting that the kitten played with himself. Acknowledging the idea only made things a lot hotter for Minghao as the camboy gripped onto the pillow and truly began humping as if a dance. The friction in his pants must’ve done wonders as he was soon adding to his melody with delightful whines. Since he moved forward, Jun’s face was away from the camera but for Minghao, watching his body was something else. He could have gawked at it all day but in arousal, Jun seemed to have other ideas, scurrying to unbuckle his pants and shifting them off from the pure scenery. He picked up a similar language of his own, noticing that Jun was of similar nationality but his Cantonese knowledge noted; “Screw my rules.” as he hurried. Browsing through, Minghao noticed that Jun rarely used anything or be fully nude but his expressions seemed to be needing more today. Perched like a kitten, the camboy shifted so he could see the chat screen and lay down again, kitten ears in full view. His eyes peeked over the white lace, glancing into the camera as he resumed rutting into the pillow with now only soft white boxers as a barrier.  
  
“Oh, S...shit…” Minghao cursed him out, his own hands now toying with the zipper. His cock strained against the denim, pressing painfully against his hand. Every so often, he did give it relief by emulating Jun’s movements with his palm. Holding it flat, he rocked his hand back and forth at the same pace, imagining that the cat boy was there and dry-humping him without remorse. Meanwhile, in real life, Jun watched over the comments and donations, half-lidded eyes glancing to the camera every so often in his light movements. It was as if he was just biding time and letting them beg for their own release before he could drive to his own. Minghao blocked out any of his words, or just ignored them as Jun stated his own impatience in a cute whine. Wrapping his arms fully around the pillow, he buried his head into the silk and picked up the pace, fully fledged whimpers coming out as he moved his hips. Watching him, Minghao took things further and quietly unzipped his pants, letting his length free and hidden under his desk. He didn’t want to risk Wonwoo walking in or worse, noticing that he saw the browser history and was now getting off to it. In what felt like eternity, Jun sat back up and ruffled his hair, finally showing off his body. One to drool over of course for his adoring masters and even better when he playfully edged down his boxers slightly, subtly toned hips now on show and dipping down under the fabric. Minghao’s entire mouth grew dry, eyes focused on him that words didn’t even matter as he began to shift back into view, reaching to the side in a shy manner. He could just pick up something about a tail but he was not prepared for what was to come. A bulbous, clear item with the said black tail attached. It trailed down in a cute bundle of fur as Jun held it in his hands, explaining that he had to put it inside him all on his own.  
  
Minghao just about managed to compute what the thing was. A toy. A plug of sorts to be inserted as a form of penetration or foreplay. The boy did seem nervous but brave, shifting onto his knees and shyly removing his underwear. The panic returned. Does he click out? Does he watch this boy he only just saw on an adult site work himself up? Minghao was now rock hard from watching his play but the toy was a new step. As the boy sucked cutely on the plug, he minimized the window to question his choices. If he continued watching, there was no going back. He would have to get himself to orgasm and the risk of roommates walking in was very high. Then again, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jun. Despite it being a show, he felt like he was just performing for him. He was so perfect and alluring that the window appeared again before Minghao’s conscience could question again. Just in time to see Jun on his stomach, legs angled slightly to take in the toy. Prolonging it, he suckled on the plug for a little longer, a slender tongue poking out to twirl around the tip. “God, damn it just do it already…” The eager viewer whispered under his breath, cursing the moment that he held the toy like a true cock. While Minghao lazily ran his hand down his length, Jun leaned forward until his behind was in the air behind him. He felt really awkward showing the penetration up close and preferred the viewers watching him as a whole. It was more sensually pleasing for them to see him do it to himself and his reaction. The wet tip traced the entrance in a circular fashion before poking lightly. Once, twice...before finally inserting the plug inch by inch. Now he looked the perfect kitten, but there was more. Jun made an effort to make even penetration a beautiful show, edging it in so viewers could see and arching his back in bliss. For the first time, Minghao could hear his moans and it was as perfect as he imagined. Toying with himself, the cat tweaked the plug out and back in every so often as he played with his new tail and wiggling it behind him. How adorable with his playful grin, the pure collar and long tail poking out of him. Minghao found his new favourite and so did many others as the money poured in. “I am going to hell for this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued, in Junhui's POV...
> 
> Apologies for not updating, things went a little crazy but finally, I got around to writing a little more and damn...  
> Hope you're enjoying it! I'm curious to see what little scenes cameraboy!jun can do... 


	4. Hey Needy Kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've all had those moments, when you're doing a naughty kitten show after a while... and you just need to let it out. Sometimes, like Wen Junhui, you just need to take matters into your own hands

It took a brief moment to gather thoughts. Breathe, gasp, adjust, repeat. Messages streamed in, worried that he went past his own limit but after taking a few shallow breaths, Junhui glanced up at the camera lens with innocent eyes. As if he was a child who scraped his knee and receiving a scolding from worried guardians. A look that mirrored what he said. “Don’t worry about me… I’m tougher than you think.” Trying to sit back up, he could feel the toy nestled in a sensitive spot, causing him to shiver and keel his head to the side. It felt strange at first to have such a worried audience, but they knew the concept of being his online partners. It meant punishing him when he needed and encouraging him if he struggled through his own show. Always coming out with sweet messages and ensuring that he didn’t need to force himself all at once. Trying to move again, his only reply was a moan of pain and pleasure. He rarely took plugs or penetrating toys into the streams. He preferred using his hands as it brought more imagination to the viewer and he was more sensory with his own pleasure. The tails would only appear in the little kitten plays and nothing else. It was pleasurable but he never liked the starting discomfort. Exhaling, Jun ran his hand through his hair, fumbling to gather the covers around his hips and allowing the tail to rest.

“I hate this part. It always hurts…” He talked quietly so he could break the silence, running one hand over the tail. It was extra long, made especially so the camera could pick it up in any position but also for him to play with it. He knew girls found him adorable with the tail and how innocent he appeared when he played with it. The soft fur tickled his skin, causing his abdomen to tense slightly. A body he did admire but with all the playing, it did become sensitive over time. With a toy buried inside him only made the matters even worse, or better for him. Perching over the screen on all fours, the fake kitten glanced over the comments, noticing little suggestions to keep him occupied or to bring the pleasure out of the pain. Some he already did from his sweet motherly regulars, others were a little more crazy. Restricting his air flow, over-stimulation… All things he did try once or twice but he was still scared to go too far. Teasing them a little, he tugged on the collar around his neck. “I need a Master to do that to me, sorry~ I’m all alone, remember?”

Rocking back in an experimental fashion, Junhui shifted so the toy could nestle safely inside him and edged the covers down. His arousal was stronger than ever, twitching against his stomach from the slightest touch. All focus was away from the camera, curiously tracing the protruding veins. He wasn’t built like a porn star, in fact he did have he have the traditional dancer’s build. However, for viewers that was enough. Someone who was confident in his own body and how to treat it. Even someone who was more curious at first. Now, he just simply ignored and admired what he become. Biting hard on his lip, time went by at a snail’s pace with the tip of his finger trailing up to the very tip before gripping the shaft hard. A gasp escaped him, forcing his hips to stay put with the pressure on his prostate. Dipping the thumb into the glistening slit, the hand moved along the shaft in a slow pumping motion. Messages peeked in every so often, the notification sounds mixing in with his panting but for now, the focus was on him and him alone. It was a long while since he sat down and let his frustrations out, and with people watching, it seemed to be the perfect thing to get him off. As if someone was spying on him while he teased himself. Settling down and resting the long tail over his thigh, Junhui teased himself further with a change of pace in his hand as he moved his hips. Before long, he was letting out a string of sweet mewls and groans. Locked in a sexual battle with himself.

“...Master….” Junhui got lost in the fantasy he was creating, the free hand taking hold on his collar and tugging on it harder than before. Not enough to do harm, but he imagined that whoever would do this to him would be holding him in a similar fashion, slipping venom-laced words in his ear. On camera, he rarely gave away his secret love for submission but maybe it was far past that point to worry about that. He didn’t even notice that the viewers were adoring his own self-love. Tugging hard on the collar, his head leaned back as he squirmed, moaning softly in delight. It was rare for even him to not speak during the stream but once again, frustrations mattered more. Breathing out another call for his fictitious Master, his gaze locked with the camera lens with silence falling around him. To anyone watching, he was a masterpiece; flustered with his arousal, lips flushed from biting so far and honey skin painted with a light flush. Messages of admiration and love poured in, begging him to be their own pet and send videos similar to them whenever they asked. Instead, the comments went over his head, keeping eye contact as the hand on his collar crept lower while still being seen among the covers. Cautious fingers coiled around the base of his tail, tugging on it slightly to allow a few inches out. He remained speechless, hitching one leg in a bent position before penetrating himself once more. The toy itself did act as a dildo and as a roleplay item which was fine for him. From his expression, he didn’t really care. The pain brought adorable tears to his eyes but his voice carried bliss to the heavens. Somehow, the vulnerability aroused him even more, his length aching and twitching as he neglected it for the meantime. His back arched in his seated position, hand gripping on the bed as he worked the toy into him. “F-fuck…” His native tongue emerged, whimpering about the size before he felt the very tip slam into his weakest point. Tensing up, Junhui yelled out and almost fell forward with the sudden rush. His hand managed to hold himself up, shaking to compose himself.

**@???:** “Oh my god! Is he okay?”

**@???:** “I’ve never seen him like this before.”

**@???:** “Kitty, don’t hurt yourself. Your Masters won’t mind the slow pace.”

Gasping for breath, he thought of all the frustrations; the coy little teasing from Jeonghan who got him in this mess, the onslaught of messages he got, the adorable girls and even boys he met often and thought of. His head was so messed up with the thought of getting money and the praise he got from it. He adored being the naughty little boy in their minds but outside the camera, his drive was creeping in. As if he wanted to play behind the camera or fantasise. With life restricting his time to stream, it was becoming an issue. He needed the release badly and no sensual play was going to do that.

“I…. I need your permission…” Junhui managed to croak out, his hand keeping him upright and breathing. “A-as a Kitten, I…” He took a moment to gulp down his saliva. “I need my Master’s permission to cum.” He cursed himself for using such a gross word in his stream, even the loyal audience noticed it; noting that his need was really bad if he resorted to such profanity. His second hand stayed on the end of his tail, pressing on the base to keep the toy nestled perfectly on his sweet spot. Every so often, he would rut his hips back, prolonging the aching feeling for as long as possible until he was begging. He couldn’t just release with the sensation lingering, so it would soon be torture for him. Even more so when he didn’t touch himself for a while. “I’ll do whatever you want. I’ll lick myself clean, I’ll humiliate myself like the pathetic little pet I am but I need it- hah…. I need it bad. It’s hurting…” The feeling soon became a nuisance, the need to release only being restricted by his movements until he was fully begging. “Ahh! Master, I can’t wait! I’m begging!”

The messages seen to spam in unison; Be a good Kitten and ask nicely. “

" _AAH~! PLEASE, Master!!_ Let me cum!” Junhui wailed, allowing himself one last moment to be a slut before they finally gave him what he wanted. Falling back onto the bed, he was in a sudden rage as he pumped the toy into him again at a needy pace in an attempt to hit the spot every single time. Most certainly, every girl wa stunned, turned off or even more aroused than ever that their favourite camera boy was begging them to let him release. If they didn’t feel dirty, they certainly did now as his moans were the only thing echoing in their headphones. The hand against the bed left his side and worked on his shaft, the lubrication of his pre-release enough for him to move at a mirrored speed. Once again, he ignored the bewildered messages and writched in bed with the thought of every person he fantasized; how they would feel inside him or how they would ride him like he was their toy. Somehow, he was growing to love the control in both ways. He loved how he could control himself while also manipulating the viewers to feel the same way or take matters into their own hands. That and so many other thoughts brought him closer to climax. Letting out a string of profanities and moans, Junhui arched his back from the bed and bucked his hips into his hand. His eyes were fluttered shut, lips parted and carrying the melodic noises no matter how much he tried to bite them. His kitten ears became messed up, hanging on tight by a few hair clips to the hair that was now ruffled by the bed and his own squirms on the bed. Slamming the toy inside one more time was enough, the boy’s voice broken up by pained wailing and cries of pleasure. In the climax, his hand continued to work on his shaft just enough for his release to escape in sticky ropes of white on his abdomen. Junhui nearly cringed at the sight but the feeling of cloud nine stopped him from kicking himself. In fact, all the scolding he could do was groan, covering his face in embarrassment as he caught a glimpse of himself in the monitor; laid out like a regular porn star. In his rush of need, he did everything he dreaded to do to himself but luckily the loyal audience stayed while some may have crept away due to the sudden turn. “U-um… Thank you, I…” He tried to speak, his voice broken yet bashful. “It’s been a long time, I… I needed it.” He was reassured, bringing his love of praise back while he tried to gather himself. With a cringing sensation of pulling the tail out, Junhui tugged off the cat ears and fell onto his stomach on the bed, covering himself for warmth. He watched over the comments for a while, smiling when he saw a stunned reaction or commenting on how he could be so wild so sudden. As usual, he talked to them - only this time while licking up his hand of the sticky substance.

“What? I promised I’d lick myself clean!” He couldn’t help but chuckle but it was aftercare after all, he cleaned himself properly before returning to the usual talk-down and ensuring himself and the viewers were alright. That was when he noticed one comment among the bunch.

**@???:** I’ve never seen a camshow before but you were amazing… I may have came twice.

“How cute!... This is not one of my usual shows, but I’m glad I was your first.” Junhui smiled cutely to the camera and leaned in to wink and kiss the camera lens. Meanwhile, a very sweaty Xu Minghao slammed the laptop shut, scrambling back into bed with the sound of his own words leaving the boy’s lips. He really was going to go to hell for watching...but without admitting, he would certainly be coming back for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this escalated very quick!! Whoops!! So happy to see everyone is loving it. Even if right now, it's looking like PWOP. It's with a little plot right now. There was just so many ideas emerging at once, so this was born. Anyway, thank you again! And if you're going to KCon or the Diamond Edge concerts, have fun and stay safe!!


	5. My Darker Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think this camera star was just playing alone? He has more tricks up his sleeve than you know. One day, he can be an angel, or a kitten… Tonight, he is a demon with fresh blood in tow to be “sacrificed” before his live, eager audience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read to the end to find out who is Junhui's partner in this scene...  
> (Include light BDSM, "spanking" slight choking and demon/incubus "roleplay")

After trying to psyche himself up, Minghao peeked through the link again after remembering it through Wonwoo’s web history. It was still a dirty little secret but it was delectable. How on Earth could you turn away from a sensual being begging for release? The tail peeking from around his body was still fresh in his mind from even a week after that he found himself curled up in his bed, perching the laptop to try and get the best position to watch and to make tiny touches along the way. It seemed like an eternity passed when he pressed hard on the mouse button, leading him onto the live feed but this one was different. It didn’t bring him to the mesmerising boy. No, it brought him to someone a little older, blinded and covered by the blanket. Minghao could hear rustling behind the camera and a low chuckle. 

“You look perfect, darling.” 

The familiar figure walked into the frame, the back of his body framed in black cotton and leather. The tight pants fitted him perfectly and of course, he was embellished with his accessory of choice; a choker. It seemed to be a favourite for him. Maybe it was an inside joke with his audience but whatever it was, it was perfect to show off his strong jawline and the tempting honey skin. His older friend wanted to see for himself, muttering that there was no need for the blindfold but Junhui was having none of it. “You know the rules. I will keep your identity secret between us and my darling servants. Now we need a name for you- oh…” Turning his head back, the camera star smirked and leaned down into the camera’s eye sight, showing off his look completely. This time around, his eyes burned a golden shade and his lips were a similar bitten look to his vampire looks. Only this time, he had a crazed look about him with his wavy hair and tight choker. He was a creature of lust in the camera. “Such a big audience already? I’m impressed, everyone. You’ve made me proud.” Minghao could feel his laugh go straight to his pants every time as Junhui spoke, standing up with his arms crossed over his chest. “I brought a little guest for us… A servant of mine. I’m sure you’ll be eager to meet him…” Strutting to the edge of the bed, his hand coiled over the older boy’s neck to catch him off guard. A whimper from his lips soon escaped, further encouraged by the star who trailed his lips down to the nape of his neck. “He’s still so pure, so I thought I could taint him tonight… just for you.” 

“This is embarrassing- Ha…” The older boy was caught off guard again as Junhui gripped on the velvet ribbon around his neck, tugging it to restrict the airflow briefly. As always, he made a show of it, keeping his own image in the camera frame as he began to taint him slowly but surely. Already the responses were going insane, squealing over him dominating a boy but Minghao was more focused on what Jun was doing and emulating on himself. 

“Now, now. What would make this embarrassing? Who says the youngest in the couple has to receive?” His husky voice chimed through, biting on his earlobe and whispering in to let the audience hear. “Besides, I’m the demon… You’re my human. I’m to take what is rightfully mine, and if I want to show my prize to the world… I will.” Getting up, Junhui had the boy by the ribbon, pulling him up until he was kneeling level to the actor’s standing frame. He had him like a puppet on a string, watching with a crazed grin. Minghao was left stunned. This was not the boy he watched before, cowering like a kitten. He was now a sensual demon, playing out the role with precision. All he could do was watch with his mouth ajar as the deep blood lips of his crashed into his servant’s, claiming him at last for what would be another eventful night… 

“Now, what should we do first?” The star spoke quietly, tapping his fingertip along the ‘prisoner’s exposed jawline with a coy smirk. The touch seemed to do something as Minghao watched him shiver and try to cower back in his binding. However, before he could fall off the edge of the bed, Junhui placed his hand on his back, reminding him that there was no use escaping. A whine was the first answer to come from the older boy’s lips but he was interrupted by another kiss, only this time it grew deeper by the moment. Minghao was stunned with how Junhui could render the boy helpless with a kiss alone, noting how his tongue peeked out and merely skipped the surface of his lover’s lips for entrance. Automatically, it was granted and the viewers could see in full awe how he worked. Minghao read many fanatic works before with this kind of kiss in mind but it seemed barbaric. How could they just be aroused by wiggling their tongues together? He was certainly proven wrong with the kiss on screen. Instead of being sloppy, the ‘demon’ would roll his tongue into his prisoner’s begging mouth and return back to biting or even sucking on his bottom lip, all while the other panted for breath with his lips slightly parted. In comparison, it brought every fan-made fantasy to shame. As this action unfolded, most would fail to notice where Junhui’s hands were placed. One coiled onto the ribbon once again to keep his partner in place, and the other moving down his chest to strip away any pathetic items of clothing. “You are so beautiful…” A dark chuckle escaped the controlling star, admiring the gift before him. So sweet in his eyes and yet it will soon be all his. In the camera lens, there was a devious look in his eye accompanied with a smirk as he tried to pull the shirt back away and force the submissive to face him. 

Minghao wanted to move and try to undress but there was a little problem. He could hear his roommate in the room outside, bickering over a video game. It was normal for both Wonwoo and Mingyu to argue over which character to use - mostly over who would be Cloud Strife in an online match. Usually, Minghao wouldn’t mind the fighting but right now, he was hoping that it would just remain in the living room and not continue near his own bedroom. Despite Wonwoo’s careless search history leading to his new obsession, he didn’t want him to realise that he was watching a boy take control of another live on camera. Trying to adjust his pajama pants down for easy access, Minghao took a deep breath and glanced down to the screen. Before long, the incubus play progressed to the leading star burying his face into his submissive’s neck to sink his teeth into the flesh. Of course, there would be no real harm but it did some effect. A breathless gasp echoed into Minghao’s earphones as the viewer mirrored the movement. Instead of a bite, the young boy dug his fingernails above his collarbone to mimic the sensation. Every move done by him was without realisation and with the thought of a different scenario altogether. Minghao longed for the computer on his lap to be replaced by Junhui himself. He wanted him to be hunched over his body and claim his rightful place as owner. There was something about him that brought so much arousal. It didn’t matter if he brought pleasure to himself or took what belonged to him. Somehow, he had an air about him that was ethereal. No matter how hard he tried to block him out, Minghao brought him back. Junhui was there beside him in the dream world, his hands controlling where the other would touch himself. When he dipped lower, Minghao’s hands did the same and moved under his shirt, watching with bated breath as the skilled tongue painted a hot trail on his partner’s exposed chest. He paid close attention to the aroused rose buds, causing the other to arch to the best of their ability. Without second thought, the actor’s hands moved down to hold him in place, catching both them and the viewers off guard. 

“Did I say you could move…?” A deep growl came from within Junhui, who soon gripped onto the ribbon choker to emit punishment. He yanked back on the ribbon and left his companion hanging from his knees, watching as he cried out. 

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- It was just a natural-” They were cut off soon enough by a harsh slap on their hip. The pain was softened by the thin, pathetic excuse for pants. The cries were soon minimized to whimpers, much to Junhui’s amusement. 

“You know the rules. Disobey me and I need to take matters into my own hands.” Junhui soon let go to walk back to look at the computer screen again, letting the camera focus on his submissive who knelt on the bed, trying to stop the desperate movement to get frictions. Already, his arousal was struggling and forming a curious bulge in the fabric. “What should I do, my dears? Our little guest needs his punishment.” The camboy spoke out and watched as the viewers curiously got involved, agreeing to punishment. Minghao was unable to respond when Junhui leaned back into the camera’s glare again, smirking once again. “I see… I think we have a unanimous decision. I think a count of ten should be enough. Right?” Standing back, a leather crop twirled in the dominant’s hands. Spending another moment to watch the comments and leave his submissive hanging, Junhui bit lightly on the whip as golden eyes gazed at the screen then deep into the camera’s eye. Minghao was suddenly caught off guard with the look. Somehow, he was torn in the middle. As much as he loved to watch him control his own pleasure, he wanted to be more than just a viewer. He wanted to be the one under Junhui or even be the one to claim him. Hearing both him command and mewl, it seemed to be a hopeless choice and with the look of him in all black, holding the toy in his hands; it was irresistible. In his daydream, Minghao was snapped out with Junhui disappearing from view and returning to move the other into place. “Get up.” He commanded and force the submissive up to remove the last of his clothing. The amused expression seemed to grow with the mesmerising view before him and the fact that he was in control of that beautiful body was all the more perfect. “You know their demands. Ten strikes. If I don’t hear anything, I’m adding another ten. Do you understand?” The other was too scared and only managed to choke a gasp, jumping in fright when Junhui finally raised the whip against his skins. “Do. You. Understand me?” Letting go of the supernatural act, he enjoyed the full control and placed power in every word to reduce his partner to speak up. 

“Yes, sir!” Letting out a quiet approval, Junhui soon smirked and stepped back to admire as he continued to strike the exposed skin. With every hit, his partner gasped out to count and was soon crying in pleasure as he reached every number. Minghao sat in surprise, focusing on Junhui and his grin as he reached counts eight, nine and ten. The other’s head leaned back, tugging on the bonds around him and gasped out to the heavens, begging for Junhui to do something. The microphones were only able to catch small snippets of it, splitting from Korean and failed attempts of Chinese, which brought a proud smile to Junhui’s face but it was more than enough to bring him to kiss once again with one hand finally moving down to grip the base of his aching length. He took a moment to let the submissive gasp and whine with the contact at last coming from him but he was soon silent, possibly knowing that Junhui was ravaging him with his eyes before he would go in for the kill. 

“That’s enough. You’ve been so brave for me already.” The camboy’s free hand graced the other’s face, caressing his cheek in a gentle manner. “So obedient and sweet. It pains me to claim you…” He was answered by a whine, but he sweetly hushed the sounds. “Shh… I know, I know. You still want me to. You’re brave enough to let a monster like me take you in front of so many.” Junhui put his acting to good use, immersing his viewers and his partner into his little world. In their mind, he really was a demon. “Remember, follow my rules and there will be no punishment. Understand?” A silent nod was good enough for him. “Good… Now, do you want me to touch you like this?” Junhui whispered against his lips, trailing one fingertips along the entire length of the arousal before him to encourage a moan of approval. What he didn’t know was the star was soon shifting back and moved into a kneeling position, lips now level with the aching need and the sly tongue making another appearance as if eager to go in and taste. 

“Just relax, my Angel. I’ll make you feel good. As promised…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guess correctly?... Part Two coming soon...


End file.
